


"she was a lesbian on an important mission"

by daidydud



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Miscommunication, but even that's slight, slight angst but that's just chloe thinking she fucks everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: When Chloe psychs herself up to confess her feelings to Max, Warren approaches her with a question.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Warren Graham, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	"she was a lesbian on an important mission"

**Author's Note:**

> i've got another pricefield story that i'm a little hesitant on posting, but you might see that in the future if i don't decide i hate it lots.

Chloe tapped her foot repeatedly, knee bouncing wildly. She sat in her pickup truck, waiting for Max to come out of her dorm. She had something grand planned for today, to finally tell Max how she felt, but her nerves were jittering and she really wanted a joint. She shoved the thought away, knowing she’d fuck it up if she were high. Maybe just one joint wouldn’t hurt...  


A loud rapping on her door startled her from her inebriated thoughts, and she made eye contact with Warren Graham, the guy who had defended Max (albeit pretty poorly) from Nathan. Chloe blinked, then shook her head. “Can I help you?” She frowned, an arm hanging out of her own window.  


“Dude, I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past three minutes.” Warren sighed. “Look, can we talk?”  


“Sure. What, do you wanna know how to get into Maximus’ pants?” Chloe asked teasingly.. Warren flushed, and shook his head, looking exasperated. Chloe unlocked the door, and he swung it open, sitting down in the passenger’s seat. He fidgeted in the seat, clearly nervous. “Whatever it is, dude, I won’t judge. I’ve done a ton of fucked up shit---”  


“It’s...I just want to know something.” Warren interrupted before Chloe could ramble on about her several less than legal escapades. “Are...are you and Max in lesbians---shit, I meant in a relationship!” Warren fumbled and Chloe howled with laughter. Tears beaded in her eyes as she threw her head back.  


“Oh my GOD!” She wheezed. She held up a finger, panting and gasping for air, “Gimme a sec.”. After taking a moment to breathe, then snickering again, she collected herself. “Here’s how I’ll answer you, nerd. We’re both pining after her. And, look where we are now.” She gestured vaguely with wide swoops of her hands. Hopefully, this would ward him off, knowing that there was competition. He didn’t exactly seem like the type to compete for a girl, in Chloe’s mind. Warren took a moment to think, then nodded.  


“So...she’s available?” He mumbled.  


“Unless she has a secret lover, hella sure she is, buddy.” Chloe punched him in the arm playfully and he winced. He then mumbled to himself about “going ape” with Max, and Chloe had to turn away to hide the smirk creeping up onto her face. Max had been dancing around going with him, Chloe knew that. Poor dude thought that Chloe could’ve been the reason she didn’t want to go. Wait, could she have been? Chloe furrowed her brow, silently telling her brain to shut the fuck up.  


“Warren?” Max called out. “What are you doing with Chloe?” She asked. Warren flushed again, and exited the pickup truck.  


“N-nothing. So, Max, I was wondering if you’re pumped to go ape!” He did a little “whoop!” after that, waving his fist. Chloe cringed, getting second hand embarrassment. She watched as Max awkwardly nodded, a hesitant smile on her face. She glanced at Chloe, and Chloe nearly burst out laughing again. It screamed “please help me”.  


“C’mon, Maximus, let’s head out!” Chloe grinned. Max mumbled out a quick goodbye to Warren, getting in the pickup truck and silently pushing Chloe to step on the gas. They left dust in the truck’s wake, tires screeching as she turned dangerously out of the parking lot.  


“I have to tell him I don’t want to go at some point.” Max sighed, fiddling with the end of her hoodie. Chloe shrugged.  


“Or you can just ghost ‘em and ‘go ape’ with me.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Max’s face burst red. She turned away, giggling.  


“You’re gross!” She protested. Chloe snorted, and leaned back into her seat a bit. “Seriously, though, what was Warren doing with you?”  


“He was asking if you and I were ‘in lesbians’ with each other.” Chloe laughed hard after saying it, almost swerving off the road. Max shouted a string of curses, surprisingly, as Chloe nearly killed them. “Poor guy just can’t take a hint. I told ‘em something, hoping he’d back the fuck off, but I guess he just saw it as ‘first come, first serve’.”  


“What’d you tell him?”  


“None of your business, Maxipad.” Chloe stuck out her tongue, and Max rolled her eyes. Her cheeks puffed out, and she pouted. Chloe sighed as they pulled into American Rust. It’d be hard to resist Max’s pouty face, especially when she was already obnoxiously nervous.  


“C’mon, you know you can’t keep things from me.” Max whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. Maybe let high Chloe tell her, not sober Chloe. She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. That would be stupid. High Chloe would fuck it up like Warren did, and she’d never be able to live it down because it was Max. She’d have to suck it up and confess before Warren took the opening he’d been given.  


“That’s ‘cause you’re a nosy little bitch.” Chloe fired back. “Look, I’ll tell you tomorrow or something.” A lie, she knew. Chloe was a hypocrite, calling Max chickenshit when she herself was chickenshit. Too chickenshit to tell Max something that could ruin their friendship. Or not. Knowing Max, she’d probably sweep it under the rug or whatever and tell her that they should just be friends. Chloe would agree, but she couldn’t reasonably live like that, so close to who she wanted, but not close enough to have it.  


“You alright?” Max asked, and Chloe realized tears were trailing down her cheeks. She lifted her hands, patting awkwardly at the trails of tears. She sniffled, then wiped them away.  


“Dunno what the fuck happened there.” She laughed it off, but her heart pounded just a little when it was insinuated that Max cared about her. Well, of course she cares about you, dumbass! She’s been your best friend for years, even when she ghosted you for five years! Her cheeks felt hot, and her knee was bouncing even more.  


“Chloe, you’re freaking me out right now. Are you okay?” Max tilted her head, a hand on Chloe’s bouncing knee. Chloe felt a jolt of excitement course through her at the simple touch, but her heart hammered in her chest remembering what she had to do.  


“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you what I told Warren ‘cause you’re so nosy.” Chloe turned her head away, face redder than she thought was humanly possible. She had to focus to keep her other knee from beginning to bounce and to not freak out externally over the hand still on her knee. She felt the shape of it on her jeans, the pressure light. She could almost map it out, then began thinking about what it would be like to hold it. She sighed, shaking her head. As usual, she was a fucking mess. Max furrowed her brow, her hand’s pressure increasing just a bit. Had it always been this hot in her truck? Chloe bit her tongue, almost shouting out “fuck!” because of her pure frustration with her nerves.  


“Alright, Maximus,” Chloe began, shutting her eyes tightly. If she looked at Max, she knew she would probably break down, “so Warren came to me asking if we were dating. And I told him we were in the same boat.”. She opened her eyes for a moment, just to sneak a glance at Max, and saw confusion on her face. She cursed under her breath. For someone so nosy, she certainly wasn’t good at connecting dots. “Do I have to shout it at you?” Chloe sharply spoke after a moment of silence. “I’m falling head over heels for your hipster ass, and I’ve been so afraid to say anything because I’m afraid I’ll fuck this up like I fuck up everything else. If you want to just be friends, I get it, but I don’t know if we’ll ever be close like we were again because I can’t live being distant to you because of a fear of pushing myself onto you---” As she was starting to ramble, she was cut off.  


Warm, soft lips connected with her own. Chloe snapped her eyes open, then shut them again, embracing the spontaneity. They pulled apart, both breathless and flushed. Their faces were still close, and Chloe could lose herself in Max’s soft blue eyes. They were so much calmer than her own intense eyes, not as plagued with anger and despair, instead tormented faintly by anxiety. Wordlessly, Chloe cupped Max’s cheek, going in for another kiss.  


That worked out a lot better than she was expecting, she thought to herself. She never imagined that Max would kiss her, even if she reciprocated her feelings. Chloe just figured that Max would be too shy. But here they were, in Chloe’s pickup truck, kissing and Max slowly working her way out of the passenger seat and into Chloe’s lap. Arms were looped around the freckled girl’s neck, and fingers played with bright blue hair. “Maybe we should make up for lost time.” Chloe had her confidence back, albeit just a bit shaken up.  


“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
